The Left Path
by Riddean Rize
Summary: Mistaking Percy's abilities for magic he gets a Hogwarts letter. But putting an dyslexic ADHD kid in Hogwarts is a bad idea. I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. He's Percy Jackson and not the greatest thinker. But hey he's the hero so of course everything will work out. But seriously just how many times can his plans work out until others think he might actually be smart?
1. Ch1 Magic

[Ch.1 Magic]

CH.1 Magic

Percy Jackson was no ordinary 10 year old boy almost 11 but things happen that turn him off the right path and into the left path...see what I did there? Anyone?... Never mind. The day started out normally for Percy but that would soon change.

"Goodbye honey!" Sally Percy's mom called out from the house it was summer and where does Percy get to go. Summer school the worst place on earth for anyone. Percy's friend this year was a tall Mexican American kid named Julius Leo Cordova but he goes by Julian.

The reason Julian was in summer school was his method of ditching classes. Get one teacher to sign a hall pass or tardy slip with no date or time and he'd use it for anything. Once he got out of trouble by faking an asthma attack.

But enough about him for now because this story is mainly about the weirdness of Percy's life and how it was just about to get weirder.

As Percy walked to the school a couple a guys were beating up this kid, he was a chubby boy with a toad hopping out from his pocket and out towards the street. The boy called out in what he assumed was a British or was it considered English?, accent, "Trevor!"

Percy ran up to the guys yelling at them, "Stop it, Idiots!" The two guys turned and Percy definitely recognized them as two of the bullies from his school the previous year.

"Hey look it's Jackshit."

Percy just stared before opening his mouth and saying probably not the smartest things, "Is that the best you could come up with, but hey I'm not the greatest with insults either. Maybe we can all attend a seminar together." Seeing the fist rushing towards his face Percy closed his eyes and put up his arms in front of his face thinking, 'I guess that's a no.' But before the kid could lay a hand on him the cement ground erupted with water like a geyser propelling this nameless bully into the second and then into the gutter.

The other boy had ran before. 'That kid never even thanked me! And either I'm crazy or I just did something unexplainable... Let's just go with I'm crazy.'


	2. Ch2 The Letter

[Ch.2 The Letter]

**Disclaimer (also in summary):I don't own Harry potter or Percy Jackson at all**

**Sorry for a short first chapter the chapters will get longer I promise. Julian is not a wizard nor a half blood he is just a mortal muggle. Now on with the story...**

Ch.2 The Letter

Percy was walking back to his house with Julian by his side talking about a dare of drinking rotten strawberry milk with raw eggs and hot sauce, and Percy was barely listening because the thought of what he did that morning was still fresh in his mind.

'How did I even command the water like that? That should be impossible for me or anyone to be able to do...'

Percy's thoughts were cut off by what Julian said next, "So I see Gabe is home." That comment made Percy whip his head towards the window into his house to see that smelly Gabe was indeed at the house playing poker.

"See ya later Julian, you probably don't want to say hello to Gabe at all. He'd be happy to talk to you though." The last part Percy said sarcastically and facing Julian expecting him to laugh Percy was surprised to see ( probably for the first time ) a serious expression on Julian's face.

"Percy I feel like I won't be seeing you for a long time. I do not know why I feel this way but I'll see you next summer just in case." With that Julian, one of Percy's best (only) friends walked away. Percy watched him leave and for some reason felt like what Julian said was true and he would not be seeing him for a long time.

Shaking his head clear Percy told himself ' nothing's gonna happen Julian's just messing around like always' as he walked into the house.

Well there was his pig of a step father just sitting at the table with his poker buds and Percy was going to say something he would probably regret later, which happens often, but his mom came into the room holding a letter with Percy's name on it.

"Percy this came for you in the mail, it's a school acceptance letter. Now please don't interup yet, but I think you should go. It would be an exciting experience for you to have."

Percy just stared at her,"You're making this sound like it is more than your letting on, like it's such a big deal me going to this school. What aren't you telling me?"

Sally looked nervously at Gabe before beckoning Percy into the kitchen where she handed him the letter with one instruction well kindly asked command. " Read it please."

**Dear Mr. P Jackson we are happy to inform you... Bla. Bla.**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry bla. Bla...**

"So what do you say honey do you want to go?" Percy's moms eyes were pleading and that was when Percy snapped back to reality.

"I'm sorry I could barely read the letter due to dyslexia. I literally stopped reading after the first few sentences of whatever this is." His mom dead panned. "What, I'm sorry I'm not the best reader out there but I got the gist of it. So who pranked me this time?"

Looking into his mothers eyes he could see an inner turmoil before she answered, " It's not a prank your father is a... Wizard too. He also went to Hogwarts, it'll be safe for you there and you'll have to stay out of trouble. A teacher is already on their way to pick you up to go school shopping in Diagonal Alley."

'Why does it feel like she's being untruthful about my father being a wizard, it's just this weird gut feeling I'm having.' Percy then met his mothers pleading gaze and his resolve crumbled and he asked the question, "Fine I'll go but where is it?"

Now his mother looked really nervous like she expects Percy to throw a tantrum, "It's somewhere in the uk."

"Wait! It's all the way in the UK! I'm not going I'm putting my foot down on thi..."

**Sorry Percy fainted due to a giant well half giant coming into the kitchen by ripping the door open.**

When percy woke up he was on a motorbike in the sky, the man looked at the newly wakened Percy an told him, " Names Hagrid, we're now gonna pick up another boy and then it is off to Diagonal Alley"

Now let's fast forward...

* * *

Percy now introduced with Harry and vice versa it was time to get some rest before they went shopping at least that was Percy's plan until noooo they had to go shopping right away so that's how Percy discovered Harry was loaded with gold and he, himself had a school account.

Finally after all the rest of the shopping was done the duo went to get their wands. 'Olivanders. Hmmm I hope I get the overlord of all wands the most powerful the bes...'

Percy's thought process was interrupted by Harry tugging him into the shop. When they exited Percy was the owner of weird wand according to Olivanders not as big of deal as Harry's was apparently. Percy owned a coral wand with a mermaid hair core. The whole wand was soaked in sea water because Olivander dropped it in the ocean.

that was the weird part the ocean water supposedly ruined it but it somehow worked for Percy but his mind was already on the bed at the Leaky Cauldron and the nights sleep to go with it before the train ride the next day.


	3. Ch3 The Train

**I'm now going to write this chapter. Yep. Starting... NOW!**

**CH.3 The Train**

Now Percy was bouncing with excitement on the train station bench, he couldn't help it, it's not everyday someone goes to a magical school for the first time. Every once in a while Harry would scowl at him, "It would be nice if you actually helped me try to find Platform 9 3/4."

**"Why?** Your doing such a magnificent job already"

"Then why are we not finding it yet, if I'm doing such a great job!?"

Percy blinked at Harry's reply before stating, "Well platform 9 and platform 10 are right there so shouldn't it be somewhere in between?" Harry looked at Percy dumbfounded.

"Percy that is impossible."

"Harry, Harry, Harry, sweet innocent foolish Har-"

"Okay you can stop repeating my name now."

"Sorry. Anyways we are wizards in a world of magic hidden from mewguls"

"muggles"

"Yep those, so there has to be a secret entrance hidden by magic somewhere. Just like Diagon Alley." With that Percy rushed towards the wall ignoring Harry's yell of his name.

When Percy got to the other side he waited for Harry for what seemed like hours, finally Harry came through after a bunch of red headed boys well three. "Finally, that took you forever!"

Harry looked at him weirdly, "You waited at most 15 minutes."

The only reply Harry got before they went to the train was a sheepish grin. Boarding the train was no problem the two split ways each to make their own friends and in Percy's case probably pissing off loads of people, but hey he's an 11 year old Percy Jackson. That's all the reason needed.

* * *

**Percys Compartment **

With Percy all settled down after playing with the sliding compartment door for a few minutes, he counted his 4 galleons 5 sickles and 10 knuts he was given for the treat trolley from the school money reserves.

It was later when a girl of a height a bit below average but not short enough to be considered short, came into his compartment.

This girl had hazel eyes and straight light brown hair that went to the middle of her back, asked Percy this question that would shape his destiny and gain him his first two friends , besides Harry, at his new school.

" Can my friend, lily, and I sit here? Everywhere else is full." At Percy's nod the girl pulled in her friend, Lily, and sat down across from him.

Percy now turned his attention to Lily, a girl of average height a mesmerizing blue eye color and dark red hair that went to her shoulders. The first girl introduced herself and her friend, "Hi, I'm Margot Freemen and this is my friend Lily Glade."

'Glade, glade, glade, Gatorade. I want some Gatorade.' Percy thought this while the two girls talked to each other before one of the girls, Margot asked him, "Hey kid, do you like Quidditch."

"I've heard about it from Hagrid, si I would say that I wouldn't play it because for some reason I get this weird feeling around heights like I'm not supposed to be there, but I don't know about watching it yet."

"Oh okay, what's your name anyways?"

Percy smacked his head because of his rudeness of forgetting to introduce himself, "I'm Percy Jackson, sorry for not saying so before."

Thats when Percy got up to go find the trolley because man he was starving! On his journey he bumped into a boy he recognized, "Hey! I know you! Your the kid who didn't thank me for rescuing you! Wait sorry for yelling."

"O-oh, thank you. I'm Neville Longbottom, what's your name?"

"Percy Jackson. So I'll be seeing you, I need food now."

Percy heard Neville call out a farewell behind him. But his growling stomach was all that was on Percy's mind as of now. Growing down the train Percy saw Harry talking to a red headed boy and after a quick hello Percy continued. Finally Percy found the candy trolley where he bought two bags of every flavored beans.

When Percy finally got back to his compartment he found that the lunch trolley had already come by. Saying in an exasperated tone,"Ah man! Thats it I can't take it right now I missed the lunch trolley. Darn it!" The two girls laughed at him but they showed him that they got something for him to eat too.

A few minutes later some blonde kid walked up with two huge kids behind him asking, "Do you know where Harry Potter is?"

Well the kid demanded more than asked but Percy told him what he needed to know anyways,"He's about five compartments up-"

Theboy shut the door and left "-YOURE WELCOME!"

Lily looked at Percy before saying, "Why did you tell Malfoy where Harry is?"

"Why what's the big deal?"

Margot burst in saying, "Well he's a great prat! He looks down on people like you, you know muggleborns."

"Actually my mom told me my father was a wizard but he is now lost at sea not dead just lost."

"Well Malfoy will still look down on you." This time it came from Lily. Percy just shrugged his shoulders before opening his every flavored beans and was obout to eat one until Lily slapped it out of his hands.

"Why did you do that!?"

"You should be grateful I just stopped you from eating a vomit flavored bean."

"Why in the universe is their a vomit flavored bean?"

Margot rolled her eyes, "Because they're Every Flavor Beans."

"Ooooh, got it." With that Percy picked up the bean and ate it, noticing the girls disgusted look he defensively told them,"What? I wanted to see if it really tasted like vomit. Do they have grass flavor I've always had a certain taste for grass."

The two girls could do nothing but stare at Percy while he dug around the box looking for a bean that might be grass flavored.

Finally the train was coming to a stop so Percy stepped off out of the compartment to give the girls privacy while they changed.

**I have a poll going for which house Percy should be going into so please vote if no one does I'll have to find another way to pick, like picking a card, Julian was based off an imaginary friend I had when I was 5 I use him often in stories. So if I write more stories you'll probably see him in them.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Great Sorting

**Sorry for the long wait. To be honest I did not know if I should continue this story, just leave it alone, or delete it. I am still not quite sure what I will end up doing with this story. I will make my final decision later on.**

**Chapter 4: The Great Sorting**

Percy walked down to Hagrid with all of the rest of the first years, so they could head up to the castle. It was here that Percy reset with Harry.

"Harry!"

"What? And do not yell right in my ear."

"It wasn't in your ea..."

"Percy. Focus."

"Right. Anyways, did you meet a boy named Malfoy?"

Harry looked at Percy with great suspicion, "Yes. Why?" Harry asked stretching out the word trying to pry the information from Percy.

"Well it was me who sent him down towards you!" His chest was puffed out as if he thought he did something heroic.

What ever Harry was going to tell Percy was cut off by Hagrids yell of only three to a boat and Percy being whisked off by two girls Harry did not know.

For some reason Hagrid did not understand the boat Percy was on was somehow ahead of his own, which should be impossible since the boats were enchanted to follow his like ducklings following their mother.

Getting ashore one would hear Percy talking about getting back his landlegs in a pirate voice. Those people would then think to themselves, 'Oh. He is one of THOSE people'.

Percy did not care what they said about him. He was used to worse after all.

The first years were then taken to a room to wait until they were summoned for.

"Percy, what house do you think you will be in?"

"Oh obviously I will be in the great house of...

what are the houses again?"

Lily and Margot deadpanned at not only Percy's words but also his sheepish smile spread across his face.

"What?"

"You know exactly what. We both told you many times about the four Hogwarts houses on the train."

Before Percy had a chance to put in a snide remark, a bunch of kids screamed. Percy flashed around with reflexes he never even realized he had, ready for a fight with wand in hand.

He relaxed when he saw it was just ghosts. Whoops let me make this more clear because ghosts do seem to have a bad reputation, they were friendly ghosts. Like Casper!

The ghosts said some unimportant things (in Percy's opinion) and drifted off and through the wall into the next room. That was when McGonagol finally returned for them.

Percy being the idiot only he could be at the worst of times ran up and hugged the strict professor exclaiming, "You have come back for us! I knew you would! They all said you wouldn't but I knew that wasn't true."

The whole of the first years stared in shock, heck just a first glance at this woman gave them all the notice not to goof off around her. But then this kid Percy just runs up and hugs her?! He may just be insane.

Nope it is the ADHD.

"Percy let go of me before I give you 3 months worth of detention. I was made aware of your ADHD, an illness that wizards do not seem to posses, but that gives you no excuse to prance around with inappropriate behavior."

"I give no excuses, only reasons." Came Percy's solemn reply.

The professor just stared at him for a bit before calling out, "Come along." And led them through to the Great Hall.

Lily stared at the ceiling in wonder, "It is as if their is no ceiling at all."

"Why do they call this a hall, it's a room. British people have weird names for things... Wait is the British word for room hall? What if it isn't? What if wizards have trouble knowing the difference bet.."

"Percy, please do not ruin the moment for me."

"Sorry Lily."

The people saw and listened to the singing sorting hat before the name calling began.

To Percy it seemed like ages before his name was called, but eventually it was and so he ran up and yanked the hat out of Ol' Minny's hands and shoved it on his head, well more like over his head.

The hat spoke into his ear, "Hmm, very loyal I see."

"Hey hat guess what?"

"Percy."

"I believe..."

"Percy you do not have to speak out loud, I can read your thoughts."

'Ooooh. Got it.'

"Loyal yes. Bright, yes, but when faced with the smart choice and flat out stupid choice, you would pick the latter."

'HEY!'

"But it is that courage is what made me decide you shall be in GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted out that last part to the waiting crowd.

All of the other houses let out sighs of relief thinking, 'Thank God.' The Gryffindors clapped a bit unsure of their new housemate, but the sorting continued. Harry Ron and Hermione soon joined the Gryffindor house table too.

While Lily went to Ravenclaw with Margote. Draco went to Slytherin.

That was pretty much the sorting. Dumbledore made a few starting words and the food appeared, Percy ate. Blacked out. Was carried to the hospital wing. He laid in a cot in a food coma. Boy it really sucks to be a boy named Percy Jackson right now. Well if you want to be a wizard and had no other choice but Percy Jackson, I bet you would be glad just being able to go to Hogwarts. No matter who you had to be.

**Percy will mature, so he will not always be so hyper and eccentric all the time. A lot of people wanted him in Gryffindor so that was where he was put. I hope you like this story so far. Thanks for reading and do not forget to review. Also tell me if you want to adopt this story. Because even if I continue it, my story will still be different from yours no matter the similar starting, because every author here has their own unique way of writing.**


	5. Chapter 5 The First Night

**I'm back to write some more of this story! If people are hoping for some sort of romance than you will be slightly let down. I suck at romances for two reasons, 1: Even though girls surround me all the time, it is just because they consider me like a little brother type (Yes even those younger than me) man have I been friend zoned so many times. 2: I suck at writing romance. Though I can put up some "like like" feelings. If you want any sort of romance you'll have to help me out.**

**i do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. If I did then.. Well... Okay on with the story!**

**Chapter 5: The 1st Night**

Percy sat up groaning. He had no idea where he was, but he was all alone in the giant dark room.

"Well might as well take a look around the castle." Standing up he walked towards the giant double doors and pushed it open with all the strength he could muster. That was a mistake since all the doors were enchanted to be opened easily in case of emergency, so he basically flew out of the room and landed on his face.

"OW!" A cat seemed to appear out of nowhere and started meowing nonstop in a really loud tone. Percy was getting worried that he was going to get caught, it was like his senses were enhanced.

"Shhh. Good cat. Please be quiet cat..."

'Hmm, not seem to be working.' Percy heard someone coming and calling... The cat?... Precious.

"Does Golem go to Hogwarts or something. Oh my gooberson! I'll get to meet that human in scene three who was eating behind the main peopl! I've always wanted to meet him!"

'Wait why am I talking out loud?' Percy had to do something quick so he reached for the cat and as he got closer something weird happened. The air around the cat seemed to become water droplets and then stuck to the cat and started spreading out just as if someone dumped a bucket of water. The water stayed only on the cat and when it had finished covering the creature the water solidified.

'I do not know what just happened but I'll take it.' Percy sprinted away to who knows where (heck even he had no idea where he was going).

'Was that magic? I should try a spell!' Percy whipped out his wand dropped it since he poked himself in the eye, then picked it up again cleared his voice.

"Hagioasis (Holy Mud/Slime)." All of the sudden goop appeared (like green snot) and started forming the shape of a tiny man, the kind you can hold on your palm, next muddy wings sprouted from its back.

"Hello Perseus I am now your life advisor. I'll make sure you follow the right path. Any questions?"

"Yeah I have one. Do you know how to get a wizards life insurance?"

"Um... What?"

"You asked if I had any questions."

"Yeah... I did, but out of everything you could have asked why is that your first question?"

"Well seeing as I am a wizard and my past circumstances, wizard life insurance seems pretty ideal."

"Well a way to garuntee a long life is the Philosophers Stone, but that is the property of..."

"Well mud baby it looks like we are going to steal this philosophers stone!"

"M-Mud Baby!"

Percy walked off without giving a reply leaving the Mud Baby to scurry after him. This Percy kid was going to be the death of him wasn't he.

It was only after two hours of walking had passed when Percy realized something, "Mud Baby I have no idea where to go."

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'm having writers block yet for those who have been waiting for this I have continued it. Sorry for the long wait and I hope that you will continue to enjoy my stories. If you have an OC idea for the following things tell me so if I create a story about them I could add your characters: Vocaloid, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Kingdom Hearts, Sword Art Online, Familiar of Zero, Wolfblood, MI High.**


End file.
